Spraying of lawn/garden liquids, such as pesticides, herbicides, and fertilizers is a well-established technique for dispensing such liquids over large or small target areas. Spraying allows for generally uniform coverage of the dispensed liquid over a target area while limiting waste or run-off. Many lawn and garden spray systems include pressurized fluid flow to dispersal components such as booms or hand held wands for dispensing of lawn/garden liquids. In some arrangements, a spray boom is mounted to a support vehicle, for instance on a lawn and garden tractor, on an all terrain vehicle (“ATV”) or on a utility vehicle (“UTV”). The arrangement supports a boom with nozzles which can be used to dispense liquid onto the lawn or garden. The nozzles are typically arranged in a fixed position on the boom and are not adjustable in direction. Further, the boom may have little, if any, adjustability in height or angle.
The optimal height and angle of nozzles on a spray boom may vary depending on the circumstances. For example, liquids of different viscosities may spray in different manners. The optimal nozzle height and angle may also depend on the desired coverage density and spray pattern for the liquid. When the boom and nozzles are not adjustable, the liquid may be applied in a non-optimal manner.